I killed the girl i loved!
by canukepasecret
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens after the sarcastic girl and the womanizer boy fall in love with each other. Do they always stay in love or they realize that may be they were better off without the other like they were before they met? Well lets see what happened to the love story of very sarcastic Madeline Stark and playboy Calvary Blake? Did 'Ary' really kill 'Maddie?
1. all about us

_**INTRODUCTION**_

once upon a time there was a rich girl who was very sarcastic with a dictionary filled with very colorful vocabulary and with a the patience of a mad women, whose hobby was to beat the crap out of people who did or said something that was against her will. She always did what she wanted no matter the consequences. And like any other story there was a bad boy with irresistible charisma from not so rich family whose only hobby was flirting and taking every female to bed to do , you know what a boy and a girl does when they are on bed. He did this because he had a sad past.

Like the stories you read they fought like hell and as predicted fell head over heels in love with each other. They dated throughout the junior and senior year of school. They were one famous couple; people envied them. But then the inevitable happened, the girl found him cheating on her with another girl, the sad part was he rubbed it all on her face saying she dint deserve to be loved, she was a monster because she did not care about others.

And that boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen is a common love story of Madeline Stark and Calvary Blake that happens in real life.

They went their own separate ways. Nobody knows what happened to either of them. Now after two years both of them were in college which is very obvious. There were few important points to remember.

They were going to the same college.

Was that a coincidence or something else

Calvary was in second year but Madeline was in first which meant she missed a year

And now Madeline was back but yet she wasn't back. Whatever that means. Well it was something that Calvary was trying to convince everyone.

* * *

Author's note:

well this is the background of the story. the next chapter will be the starting of the story. i had to put this here as fanfiction wouldnt let me put this under summary as apparently it is too long. any way i am uploading the first chapter today too so that i know if you guys want to read the story or not. any other questions please pm me.


	2. seeing you again

_Seeing you again, seeing you again_

_Was the sweetest torture I may ever know_

_Seeing you again, seeing you again_

_Made me wish I'd never let you go_

_-Dan Fogelberg_

The class had just started and I was already drowsing away to the dream world, must be because I couldn't sleep the whole night yesterday as I had to study the whole night after the party. It was at times like this I really thought of shouting it to everybody that I was a scholarship student and I can't party like an animal the whole night then study early in the morning so that I'm not kicked out of the college.

Its one of the best colleges and that meant 95% of the students were filthy rich who would just pay money to stay in the college and pass where as the remaining 5% were scholar ship students like me who had to work hard to remain studying in the college or I would have to pay the donation like the others do.

Nobody in the college knew that I'm a scholarship student if they did they would stop hanging with me and treat the same, as they treated the others like they were dirt. They thought I was like them, and I had no problem except times like now. I wasn't able to concentrate so I just decided to let sleep take over me.

When I opened my eyes it was almost 5 in the evening and I was in the cafeteria of our campus. Yes our college was huge and everyone had to stay in the accommodation provided by the college. It was mandatory. Why? Don't ask me.

And how did I end up in the cafeteria is still a mystery to me, that I don't wish to find out as my head hurts like hell. Tiffany as usual was clinging to my arm, like her life depended on it. And James as usual filled his mouth with food like his life depended on it. And Samantha and Theo were desperately trying to get into each other's mouth like there life depended on it. Drake and that weird new chic I forgot the name were staring into each other yes! You got it right like there life depended on it. Seriously what was wrong with all the students in my group? Am I the only sane one alive? Whom am I kidding the college is either filled with straight 'A' geniuses or downright goons. I gulped a desperate need to roll my eyes at the sight before me.

Then I heard a group of girls giggling and chatting. All of them looked unfamiliar. I knew every girl in the campus, being the bad boy, Casanova, player and all that. So I concluded they were the new intakes joining the first year.

They were five of them, and then one of them with blonde hair looked at me and smiled at me flirtatiously, I smiled my charming smile that made all the girls feel giddy. Yes! I had that effect on them. All of them looked pretty with expensive clothes which meant they were part of the 95%. One of the girls had her back towards me and was reading a book by looking at the way she sat. The other four girls looked at me and said something to each other and giggled again. Seriously what was with girls and giggling was beyond me.

But for some unknown reason I couldn't take my eyes off the other girl. She looked very familiar. She had wavy brown hair that reached a little longer than her shoulder. She was wearing a peach sundress that showed her hand as it was sleeveless, she had a little tan. And from the looks of it her skin looked very soft. Her friends told her something probably about me as she was turning towards me I felt cold water on my face and hair and I jerked up cursing the person who had the guts to throw water on me.

And just like that magically I was transported to the boring class where I doused off. Well that meant I was dreaming the same dream again.

As my sight was clear from water and whatever sleep I had I saw Mr. Bernold our legal environment of business sir was glaring at me.

"Good morning Mr. Blake "

I just looked at him bored with all the water still dripping off my hair on my face.

"Did my lecture do a good work of a lullaby to help you fall asleep in the middle of it?"

" you give yourself too much credit Mr. Bernold , I fell asleep even before you started your lecture" I said while gathering my things as I know he would throw me out of the class like he always did when anyone did anything in his class.

I swear he looked like an angry cartoon kettle because his face was red I could almost see smoke blowing out through his ears

"Where the hell do you think you are going Calvary Blake?" he shouted almost deafening me.

"Out" I said bored.

"And why would you do that?" he said smiling at me and looking calm, and way too calm for my liking. I started to panic as I thought he would send me to the principal's office and that would risk everyone knowing about my scholarship.

"Because you always ask me to get out." I said hiding my panic

"But this time I want you to do something else" he whispered slowly looking straight in the eyes.

"And what is that?" I whispered back.

"Go and stand in the back of the classroom for my classes today" he whispered back smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked, maybe I didn't hear him correctly.

"Go. and. stand. in. the. back. of. the. classroom. for. my. classes. today. " he said each word as if speaking to a 5 year old.

I gulped and did as said.

While I did that Eeon Stone my arch enemy i.e. playboy number 2 was smirking because I got punished. I just showed him the finger and looked the other way. It was almost end of the class so it can't be that bad.

After about 5 minutes the bell rang indicating end of class. Before I could storm our Mr. Bernold called me back.

"Where are you going Mr. Blake?"

"To my next class." I said the obvious.

"But you are not done with your punishment yet" he said smirking. And let me tell you it was scary as hell. Really I sound like a girl now.

"I was standing behind the class as long as you taught"

"Yes, but you are not done yet"

"What do you mean?"

"I said you are to be standing in my classes' today-"

"Which-"

He continued showing me his hand "- which meant not only when I am teaching you but others too."

"Mr. Bernold I don't think I still quite get it" I really hope he isn't saying what I think he is.

"Go to the back and stand for the rest of the day" he shouted confirming my doubt.

Without a word I did just that. Wonder who had the next class. I hope it were the first years, so I could pick up a few of them today. I started smirking just as the class started to fill.

As usual any girl who saw me started checking me out. But for some reason my eyes started searching for that girl from yesterday who I saw at the cafeteria yesterday and who I keep dreaming about. I dint get to see her face because I was rudely interrupted by Tiffany's lips on my lips, not that I was complaining. I'm a boy and a very bad boy at it with hormones.

While I was day dreaming again looking at that girl from behind, while each one of them were standing at the front of the room to introduce themselves as it was their first class.

I internally kept pleading her to turn around, and as if she heard it she suddenly turned around and as her eyes fell on me she looked like she saw a ghost.

I bet mine were the same.

How can it be possible, it can't be her, she looked like her but different.

Then when it was her turn to introduce I dint even realize I was chanting 'don't be her, please don't be her….'

"Good Afternoon. I'm Madeline Stark"

And when I heard that I felt my world go upside down.

* * *

Authors note:

so how do you like it so far? please do let me know. if you really want me to continue then please review. if you have any suggestions, be it critics you know what to do. :)

till the next chapter love you my lovlies for reading my story. bye.


End file.
